Found Love In A Hopeless Place
by piinkfairyprincess
Summary: Wally/Kid Flash finds a mysterious girl on a mission and he really wants to help her.But there's people out there that want her.And he wants to protect her. A Kid flash x OC story.


''Found Love In A Hopeless Place''

I can't believe Batman has us coming to some forest that is black.

''No'' Kid flash the forest is called the Black Martian tells me.

Okay then, it has to be a reason why they call it that, maybe soon as you get in there it's so dark you can't see anybody right next to you.

''No'' KF it is called that because of the trees which are canopy trees.

''Canopy what'' I asked.

Your such a idiot your telling me that you never heard of canopy and your suppode to be a science genius. Robin said joking with me.

I had to give him my usual word and a I know I was just checking face.''Dude I know what a canopy is,I was trying to see if we are thinking the same thing.

You don't have to think what a canopy is you have to said smiling.

''Yeah kid only you have to think about something simple as that.''

Once I heard that I knew who it came from.''Shut up Artemis'' who asked you.

Certainley not me,you don't have to ask, she says with a smartass voice.

I know I don't your going to still open up your mouth and comment.

''You know it Kid'', It's my duty to open up voice my opinions of your dumb choices and stupid mistakes isn't that obvious.

No Not Really,Who Choose You.

She stares at me and says ''nobody I just love doing it.''

Before I could respond back Aqualad tells us ''we need to think about the mission at hand and stop playing around because Batman gave us a important job.''

"O yeah the mission Is To Go To That Black place and explore, to see the disturbance tha's coming from out and report it back to Batman. The usual job we get.''No Biggy''.

''Yes Biggy'' Artemis snaps back at me. There is a immense surge of power coming from there it could be a big problem for the league maybe even the world.

''I doubt It'',I responded back boredly.

She gave me I am mad at that comment look.

''We have arrive'' Miss Martian says.

Soon as we landed, I ran out the jet and looked around. Only to notice that the place was very dark.''I knew it,this place is dark.''I said with a fantic tone, and it's in the afternoon.

''Calm down kid'' Aqualad says with a tone that made me a little calm but still worried.I bought flashlights.

''Wow!Aqualad you are always prepared'',I said giving him a just gave me a simple smile.

He finally says what are game plan is ''Okay team we split into three groups of one will be me and Artemis,we go to the left pathway and explore,Group two will be Miss Martian and Superboy you two will go to the right pathway and explore,and last group will be Robin and Kid flash you two will go to the middle pathway and explore.''He 'll meet back here in forty minutes to explain what we found,don't get you'll understand?

Everyone shook their head and went on their separate my path, exploring and walking with Robin I notice one thing getting lost maybe not be a hard thing in a place like this. Every direction looked the same so I decided to scout ahead so I told robin I be going ahead to cheak and make sure we have a clear way.

Because of my speed I was way ahead of Robin so as I ran I turned my head to see if he was catching up to wasn't far but he looked tired,as I turned my head back to see where I was running to I heard Robin say ''Watch Out Kid'',but before I could stop I fell down a slope and landed right next to a huge tree that has a massive amount of glowing flowers on it.

''They are so pretty''I say with amazement, I want to pluck one so I can give it to Miss Martian but before I can do that i saw a beautiful girl laying under the tree.

I went to her side shook her and asked her was she alright she didn't respond so I stood up to call Robin's name I felt someone grab on to my feet I looked and notice the girl's eyes open and looking at were a gorgeous red that burned with passion but also had a large amount of wounder and not knowing in them,before I knew it I was starting to blush really hard because of her looked way better then Black Canary and Miss Martian put together.''I think I'm In Love.''I said very low so she couldn't hear me.

I told her in a soft tone that I will take her to get some help right I put her on my back and I was off with this mysterious beauty on my I knew is that I have a good feeling about her.


End file.
